fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Azure and Scarlet
Poké'mon Azure and Pok'é'mon Scarlet Versions' are Pokémon games that will be made by Vacuum Inc. on Nintendo 3DS. It takes place after Generation V. It can connect with Pokémon Cyan and Orange and Pokémon Violet and Lime versions. Story The player character (like in other games) is in his/her room. After going to down floor, player's mother says you should hurry to the professor's home to earn first Pokemon. Doing so, Kyne, a kid that recently moved into town say to you how he excited is that he will receive his Pokemon too, and he rushes to the laboratory. You follow him, but, unlucky, bridge breaks under you and Kyne. Player is then attacked by Pokemon, and Kyne was yelling for help. Quickly, the professor runs and throws his bag for you to choose Pokemon. After choosing it, the player battles the Pokemon, and climbs on land. Later, Kyne and player are in professor's lab receiving their Pokedexs and Pokeballs. Later, player goes to his home and tells his/her mother what happenen. Them, she allowed you to go on adventure and you receive your adventuring clothes. After that, Kyne rushes to you and shows you road to Gacho Town and gives you a few Pokeballs, and he runs to the town ahead. Later, when you arrive in town, you accidentaly run into a mailman named Porte, and after talking to him a bit, he suggers to sign up in Mailpost in town. As soon as you enter, Kyne accidentaly runs at you and challenges you to battle (which is the first Trainer battle in game). After battle, he says that there is a small tourmanent in near town, and he rushes there. After a while, Porte runs there too. Later, when you arrive in Falbael City, you found the city is attacked by Cargos. Kyne them appears and says he is trying to get rid of them, and suggest you to help too. After defeating all of them (or catching), Kyne challenges you and uses his newly catched Cargo (if you haven't choosed Culla). Before you could head to gym, you see some people wearing odd costumes. As you have seen them, they attack you. After defeating them, Porte arrives, and delivers you a Badge Case from your mom. Shortly after that, you see official ceremony of the gym opening. It's also said that Ratchel, city's construction chief, will be the new gym leader of the Falbael Gym, and he enters his gym. Kyne them rushes to gym ahead of you. More to come... Characters *Daniel, male player character. *Dana, female player character. *Hunter, the rival *Professor Flytraper, the professor of Tanfo region. *Porte, a postman and a reccuring character. *Einez, leader of Team Freeze Gym Leaders *Sadie, the first gym leader, specializes in Rock type Pokemon. *Rodney, the second gym leader, specializes in Electric type Pokemon. *Wilbur, the third gym leader, specializes in Water type Pokemon. *Gerda, the fourth gym leader, specializes in Psychic type Pokemon. *Olivia, the fifth gym leader, specializes in Grass type Pokemon. *Herbert, the sixth gym leader, specializes in Fight type Pokemon. *Martin, the seventh gym leader, specializes in Dragon type Pokemon. *Courtney, the eight gym leader, specializes in Ground type Pokemon. Pokemon League *Elite Four **Indy, an expert on Ghost type Pokemon. **Vance, an expert on Fire type Pokemon. **Flynn, an expert on Flying type Pokemon. **Derek, an expert on Dark type Pokemon. *Robert, an expert on Steel type Pokemon and Pokemon Champion. New Features There are so far revealed new features: *PokéBank, which let's you store money and items and send them to other players. *A brand new region. *You are able to buy upgrades to your room and able to decorate it. *Ability to use weather-changing moves out of battle. *You can now check your friends' boxes. *You can buy clothes and wear them. *Other trainers will sometimes have Shiny Pokemon. (however, important characters like Kyne or Team Freeze can't have one at all) *Biking races. *The Time Machine, which allows you to re-do some of events from game, and changing graphics to 8-bit. *Altrought Tanfo Dex include only new Pokemon, there's an expansion, which let's to see old Pokemon that are related to new ones. Changes to Pokemons *Tropius base stat total is now 500, and got wider moveset, because it now have a pre-evolution. *Most of old Pokemon can learn new attacks. New Moves *Ram (Normal type, Base power of 60 with accurancy of 100, works similiar to Quick Attack) *Stop Now (Normal type, makes moves like Pursuit useless, accurancy of 100) *Shadow Smack (Dark type, Base power of 70 with accurancy of 100) *Steel Head (Steel type, Base power of 50 with accurancy of 90) *Flight Kick (Fighting type, Base power of 40 with accurancy of 100, sometimes it makes enemies flinch) *Fire Up (Fire type, raises power of Fire attacks used by user) *Water Up (Water type, raises power of Water attacks used by user) *Grass Up (Grass type, raises power of Grass attacks used by user) *Demon Stare (Ghost type, affect enemy with a random status effect, accurancy of 80) New Trainer Classes *Naughy Boy *Mailman *Freeze Grunt *Guide *Shopkepper *Construction Chief *Hoenn Champion *Bully *Freeze Admin *Freeze Boss New Items Items *Banana Incense (increases wild Pokemon encouter rate, causes Tropius egg to be a Tropling egg) Medicine *Hot Chocolate (rescores 100 HP and heals from freeze) *Coffee (restores 40 HP and heals from sleep) Pokeballs *Day Ball (the higher catch rate is when the earlier time it is) *Zap Ball (the higher catch rate is when the enemy is Electric-type Pokemon) *Young Ball (the higher catch rate is when the enemy is a baby Pokemon) Key Items *Scanner (allows you to see all the items and Pokemon in area, however, it can't find Legendary Pokemon) *Cyan Points (you get them if you connect to Pokemon Cyan or Orange, and trade them for most of Cyan and Orange items/Pokemon, only able to get in Azure) *Orange Points (you get them if you connect to Pokemon Cyan or Orange, and trade them for most of Cyan and Orange items/Pokemon, only able to get in Scarlet) *Violet Points (you get them if you connect to Pokemon Violet or Lime, and trade them for most of Violet and Lime items/Pokemon, only able to get in Azure) *Lime Points (you get them if you connect to Pokemon Violet or Lime, and trade them for most of Violet and Lime items/Pokemon, only able to get in Scarlet) New Pokémon There are so far revealed new Pokémon: #650 - Balasko (based by basilisc lizard) - Grass #653 - Monchac (based by manatee) - Water #656 - Culla (based by armadillo) - Fire #660 - Vald (A bird pokemon, sort of Pidgey or Starly) - Normal/Flying #661 - Kard (Vald's evolution) - Normal/Flying #662 - Valah (Kard's evolution) - Normal/Flying #666 - Heavu - Ghost #680 - Pufly (Qwilfish's evolution) - Water/Poison #681 - Tropling - Grass/Flying #682 - Cargo - Water/Dark #683 - Carmelo (Cargo's evolution) - Water/Dark #687 - Poinbo - Poison #688 - Plunga (Poinbo's evolution) - Poison #689 - Falozon (Plunga's evolution) - Poison/Steel #700 - Mosre - Normal #701 - Erupte (Mosre's evolution) - Fire #702 - Shockte (Mosre's evolution) - Electric #703 - Wavete (Mosre's evolution) - Water #715 - Sharpee - Rock #716 - Belpen (Sharpee's evolution) - Rock/Steel New Locations Tanfo Region *Flovil Town: A town which is on sea. It is player's hometown, and is at corner of the region. As the player doesn't have Surf while he/she is in the town for first time, he/she must explore on series of bridges. There is also an far island, which haves a Blue Flute on it. *Gacho Town: A town that is found after walking trough Route 301. It has an Post Station, where Porte works. You can also find Pokemon Center and Pokemart there. You can fish there to find a Finneon, which are rare in the region. *Falbael City: The first big city to be found in game. There is one of two department stores from Tanfo, and first gym. At first, the city is attacked by Cargos, so you can't access all areas, but after defeating them, you can go to most of areas. *Falbael Garden: Huge garden that it's near Falbael City. The place is accessed only after E4, as it includes Pokemon from previous regions, and there, you can import your Pokemon from previous generations. #Pidgey #Geodude #Krabby #Rhyhorn #Zubat #Yanma #Hoothoot #Elekid #Magby #Smoochum #Lotad (Azure Only) #Seedot (Scarlet Only) #Whismur #Electrike #Trapinch Battle Island *Fan Tower: A place where you can battle various Fantendo users' OCs. As this place is at Battle Island, it can be only accessed after beating Elite Four, plus after getting atleast one silver print. Routes *Route 301: A route which is near Flovil Town. Because of that, most of route is also covered in the water. You can find some wild Pokemon there. You can find there two Potions and a Pokeball. After getting third badge, owner of Bicycle Shop can be found there on Sundays. There is list of Pokemon able to be found there: #Vald #A New Pokemon #Heavu (only at night) #Bidoof (Insert Diamond into DS slot) #Caterpie (Insert Heart Gold into DS slot) *Route 302: A route near Gacho Town. The route is rather longer that most of routes, but you can find some good Pokemon there. You can find a Pokeball there and a Tiny Mushroom via Itemfinder. There is list of Pokemon able to be found there: #Tropling #Vald #A New Pokemon #Heavu (only at night) #Kricketot (Insert Pearl into DS slot) Gallery Trainers AzureScarletposrival.png|Kyne (Rival). Cameos *After beating Elite Four, you may encouter Wallace at Falbael City, at summer during morning or afternoon. If you talk to him, you can challenge him to battle. It's known that he will have Lv. 84 Milotic, Lv. 82 Carmelo, Lv. 80 Burungel, Lv. 82 Empoleon, Lv. 80 Gyarados and Lv. 83 Politoed. *Eusine can be encoutered in Gacho Town, before and after Elite Four, still searching for Suicune. After beating Elite Four, when talked to, he will discover Raikou (Scarlet) or Entei (Azure), and you can catch them. When you will have both, he will discover Suicune, and you can catch it too. Later, he will tell you some legends of Johto if you want listen to them. If you will hear all of his stories, he will give you a Bell Tower model. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Uil Team's Things Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3D Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Role-Playing Games